youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sabaton
Sabaton 'is a Swedish heavy metal band from Falun. The band's main lyrical themes are based on war, historical battles, and acts of heroism—the name is a reference to a sabaton, knight's foot armor. The armor and battle theme is heard in the albums Primo Victoria, Attero Dominatus, The Art of War, Coat of Arms, Carolus Rex, Heroes, The Last Stand, and Great War in which all of the songs contain these motifs, except final tracks which are tribute songs to influential heavy metal bands. Their latest album, The Great War, was released on 19 July 2019, with the songs all being based on World War I. Lyrical content drawn from World War I, World War II and other historical conflicts is prevalent and lyrics often recite stories of heroic deeds by men, women, and armies. In December 2015, five songs by the band were added to the third external music pack for the strategy game Europa Universalis IV by Paradox Interactive. On 6 June 2016, the 72nd anniversary of D-Day, they released a music pack for the Paradox game Hearts of Iron IV with songs based on World War II, the theme of the game. They released a second on 26 January 2017. Featured Channels #Sabaton History #Nuclear Blast Records #Wargaming Europe History Formation and First Albums (1999-2009) Sabaton was formed in December 1999. After the first songs were recorded in Peter Tägtgren's studio, The Abyss, Sabaton was contacted by a couple of record labels. The band signed with the Italian label Underground Symphony, which then released, internationally, the promo CD Fist for Fight. The disc, distilled from two demo tapes recorded between 1999 and 2000, was intended to promote forthcoming Sabaton releases. In 2002, a new album, Metalizer was recorded and was supposed to be distributed by Underground Symphony as the band's debut album. After two years of waiting, during which the band held various performances across Sweden, the album was abandoned. The band returned for a second album titled Primo Victoria. Brodén stated that album's title track "kicked off" the band's historical theme. Sündstrom stated that the band decided to focus primarily on historical themes in their lyrics after he and Brodén watched the film Saving Private Ryan. Sabaton signed with Black Lodge, the metal division of the Sound Pollution record label. In early 2005, keyboardist Daniel Myhr was recruited in order to relieve Joakim Brodén of his keyboard duties. In early 2006, Sabaton toured in support of Edguy and DragonForce. The band's third album, Attero Dominatus, was released in Europe on 28 July 2006. In March 2007, Sabaton released Metalizer as a double disc together with Fist for Fight, along with the previously unreleased song "Birds of War". As a follow up to Metalizer, in May 2008, Sabaton released its fourth album The Art of War, an album inspired by the influential book by Sun Tzu. The decision to base the album upon Sun Tzu's book came from the idea that in the 2000 years since the book was written, the human race has achieved many things but, apart from weapon advancements, operational art, strategy, and war itself have remained basically the same. The album contains the singles "Cliffs of Gallipoli" and "Ghost Division". They toured Europe in 2009 as an opening act on the Hammerfall Tour. After their Bloodstock performance, the band again went on tour with DragonForce, towards the end of 2009, for 18 shows in the UK. Coat of Arms (2010-2011) The band had hoped to begin recording the next album in October but with concerts booked and the DragonForce support tour the following month, it was pushed back. On 23 December 2009, the band announced the name of their forthcoming album. Coat of Arms contains a majority of songs about World War II including the Winter War "White Death". They announced it on their official website, and posted a link to a YouTube video containing the album art and a teaser music sample. Coat of Arms was released on 21 May 2010. The first music video, for "Uprising", was released on 1 August 2010 and features Peter Stormare. This was accompanied by a European tour. A second music video, for "Screaming Eagles", was released on 25 May. Lineup Change (2012-2015) In 2012 two-thirds of Sabaton's lineup left the band. On March 31 vocalist Joakim Brodén confirmed rumors that the band would be going separate ways, with only Brodén himself and bass player Pär Sundström staying on board. Sabaton was joined by touring members Chris Rörland and Thobbe Englund on guitar, and Robban Bäck on drums. Former Sabaton guitarists Oskar Montelius and Rikard Sundén, drummer Daniel Mullback and keyboardist Daniel Mÿhr went on, together with vocalist Patrik Johansson and bassist Stefan Eriksson, to form a new band, Civil War. In November 2012, drummer Robban Bäck decided to take a break from touring due to becoming a father. Snowy Shaw replaced him as touring drummer. In the same year, Sabaton released a new concept album, Carolus Rex. In January 2014, the band announced the cover of their new album called Heroes, then due to be released on 16 May 2014. The album proved to be a hit and made #1 on the official Swedish album chart. On 27 January the band was announced to play Download Festival in June. In October 2015 performed their first concert in Japan in Loud Park. The Last Stand (2016-2018) In April 2016 the band announced the cover of their new album called The Last Stand, then due to be released on 19 August 2016. On 10 June 2016 the first single of the upcoming album was released, called "The Lost Battalion" and about the eponymous military unit of World War I. On 25 July 2016, the band announced that guitarist Thobbe Englund had left the band. Thobbe Englund played his last show with Sabaton at Sabaton Open Air 2016. Tommy Johansson of ReinXeed was announced immediately as the new member after Englund's final show with the band. On 13 July 2017 at the Masters Of Rock festival in Vizovice a concert with symphonic orchestra was played. The songs' orchestration was made by Therion's mastermind Christofer Johnsson. Pär Sundström stated in a 2017 interview that the group would be touring less in 2018 so they could concentrate on writing and recording their next album. Joakim Brodén confirmed a 2019 release date for the still-untitled album in a September 2018 interview on MAD TV's show TV War. On the 31st of December 2018, it was further confirmed in an official announcement YouTube video. Sabaton History and The Great War (2019-Present) On 8 January 2019, the band announced the creation of a YouTube channel called Sabaton History, a cooperation between Indy Neidell, TimeGhost History and Sabaton. The channel documents the history of the events behind Sabaton songs and the songs themselves. The channel started 7 February 2019. On 22 of April 2019 Sabaton released a standalone single called Bismarck in a collaboration with Wargaming and their game World of Warships. The song is about the German Battleship Bismarck, one of the biggest ever built in Europe. Commissioned in August 1940, it sank in May 1941 after an intense hunt in the North Atlantic. The song is now available on all platforms. On 2 April 2019, the band announced a new concept album about the First World War entitled The Great War. It was released on 19 July 2019. The first single on the album is 'Fields of Verdun', which was released on 3 May. On 13 June the lyric video for the song, "Red Baron", was released. On 27 June the premiere of "The Great War" was released, it serving as the 3rd released song. On 3 August 2019, the band performed their 20th anniversary show at Wacken Open Air festival 2019; during the gig former guitarist Thobbe Englund joined the band on stage for two songs and in the second half of the show Sabaton invited other former members to the festival's second stage - Rikard Sundén, Daniel Mÿhr, and Daniel Mullback, along with Englund. Sundén, Mÿhr, and Mullback are all members of Civil War, a similar band formed by the three along with Oskar Montelius, another former Sabaton member, as well as Nils Patrik Johansson and Stefan Erikkson, neither of whom are former Sabaton members. On 30 August 2019, the band was involved in a serious car accident in Tunisia while returning from a music video shoot in the Sahara Desert. Injuries from the wreck forced them to cancel an upcoming show in Gdańsk, Poland. Personel Members Current Members *Joakim Brodén – lead vocals, guitar (1999–present), keyboards (1999–2005, 2012–present) *Pär Sundström – bass (1999–present), backing vocals (2012–present) *Chris Rörland – guitars, backing vocals (2012–present) *Hannes van Dahl – drums, backing vocals (2014–present) *Tommy Johansson – guitars, backing vocals (2016—present) Former Members *Richard Larsson – drums (1999–2001) *Oskar Montelius – guitars, backing vocals (1999–2012) *Rikard Sundén – guitars, backing vocals (1999–2012, 2019 - WOA show) *Daniel Mullback – drums, backing vocals (2001–2012, 2019 - WOA show) *Daniel Mÿhr – keyboards, backing vocals (2005–2012, 2019 - WOA show) *Robban Bäck – drums (2012–2013) *Thobbe Englund – guitars, backing vocals (2012–2016, 2019 - WOA show) Former Live Musicians *Frédéric Leclercq – rhythm guitar (2011; replaced Sundén due to his paternity leave and ''Rockstad:Falun 2011) *Udo Dirkschneider – additional vocals (2011; Rockstad:Falun 2011) *Chris Boltendahl – additional vocals (2011; Rockstad:Falun 2011) *Van Canto – backing vocals (2011; Rockstad:Falun 2011) *Snowy Shaw – drums (2012–2013; replaced Bäck due to his paternity leave) Recording Timeline Discography Sabaton is a power metal band from Falun, Sweden. As of July 19, 2019, they have released nine studio albums, including Carolus Rex, which was recorded in separate Swedish and English versions, certified gold in Poland and platinum in Sweden with 40,000 album sales, making it the "most successful Swedish heavy metal album ever" according to the band. Albums Studio Albums *''Primo Victoria'' (2005) *''Attero Dominatus'' (2006) *''Metalizer'' (2007) *''The Art of War'' (2008) *''Coat of Arms'' (2010) *''Carolus Rex'' (2012) *''Heroes'' (2014) *''The Last Stand'' (2016) *''The Great War'' (2019) Live Albums *''World War Live: Battle of the Baltic Sea (2011)'' *''Swedish Empire Live (2013)'' *''Heroes on Tour (2016)'' ''World Albums'' *''World War Live: Battle of the Baltic Sea (2011)'' *''Swedish Empire Live (2013)'' *''Heroes on Tour (2016)'' Compilation Albums *''Fist for Fight'' *''Metalus Hammerus Rex'' Singles *Masters of the World *Cliffs of Gallipoli *Coat of Arms *Screaming Eagles *The Lion From the North *Carolus Rex *40:1 *To Hell and Back *Resist and Bite *In the Army Now *Bismarck *Fields of Verdun *The Red Baron *Great War Music Videos *Atteru Dominatus *Metal Crue *Cliffs of Gallipoli *40:1 *Uprising *Screaming Eagles *Coat of Arms *To Hell and Back *Primo Victoria *Bismarck *Fields of Verdun *Great War *Angels Calling *Seven Pillars of Wisdom Awards Metal Hammer Golden God Awards Metal hammer Awards (GER) Bandit Rock Awards Rockbjornen References # "Facts Over Fiction: Interview with Joakim Brodén From Sabaton". California Rock News. 13 February 2018. Retrieved 29 July 2018. #^' Sweden, Sveriges Television AB, Stockholm,. "Sabaton – med krig som tema". ''svt.se (in Swedish). Retrieved 2017-10-09. #'^' "The BNR Metal Pages - Sabaton". www.bnrmetal.com. Archived from the original on 2017-10-09. Retrieved 2017-10-09. #'^' https://consequenceofsound.net/2019/07/sabaton-joakim-broden-interview-2019/ #'^' https://www.metalblast.net/interviews/par-sundstrom-interview/ #'^' "SABATON To Support EDGUY, DRAGONFORCE On European Tour". BLABBERMOUTH.NET. 2005-12-24. Retrieved 2017-10-09. #'^' "Attero Dominatus by SABATON - info and shop at Nuclear Blast - Nuclear Blast". www.nuclearblast.de. Retrieved 2017-10-09. #'^' "Metalizer by SABATON - info and shop at Nuclear Blast - Nuclear Blast". www.nuclearblast.de. Retrieved 2017-10-09. #'^' "HAMMERFALL, SABATON, BULLET: European Tour Dates Announced". BLABBERMOUTH.NET. 2008-11-10. Retrieved 2017-10-09. #'^' Holmes, Mark. "Metal Discovery: Interview with Sabaton - 10th December 2009". www.metal-discovery.com. Retrieved 2017-10-09. #'^' Rose, Rustyn. "Sabaton's bassist shares 5 unknown facts about the band". AXS. AXS. Retrieved 29 July 2018. #'^' "Före detta Sabaton-medlemmar lanserar Civil War". Musiknyheter.nu. 2012. #'^' "SABATON Frontman Is 'Pretty Sure' Band Will Make 'Proper' Concept Album Again In The Future". Blabbermouth.ne. 18 December 2017. Retrieved 29 July2018. #'^' Hung, Steffen. "swedishcharts.com - Sabaton - Heroes". swedishcharts.com. Retrieved 2017-10-09. #'^' "Heroes album details". Blabbemouth. Retrieved 16 April 2014. #'^' "New Sabaton Album: Details, Artwork, and Title!". www.sabaton.net. Sabaton – Official website. 29 April 2016. #'^' "First single & tracklist from THE LAST STAND revealed!". www.sabaton.net. Sabaton – Official website. 10 June 2016. #'^' "Thobbe Englund leaves Sabaton". Official website. 2016-07-25. #'^' "SABATON - present new guitarist; more tour dates announced!". Nuclear Blast. 2016-08-23. #'^' "Sabaton Bassist Says Group Will Tour Less In 2018 To Focus On Writing New Album". Blabbermouth.net. 15 December 2017. Retrieved 11 June 2018. #'^' Reeder (1 October 2018). "SABATON To Release New Album In 2019". Metal Addicts. Retrieved 1 October 2018. #'^' World War Two, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZlO3YcEqBA Sabaton History Starts 7 February 2019], retrieved 2019-01-19 #'^' Sabaton, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbFGurmLn2Y Sabaton History Channel launches 7 February 2019!], retrieved 2019-01-19 #'^' "Sabaton release Bismarck single". Sabaton.net. April 22, 2019. #'^' Sabaton. "THIS IS THE GREAT WAR!". Retrieved 2 April 2019. #'^' https://www.sabaton.net/pre-order-of-the-great-war-have-started/ #'^' Munro, Scott (2 September 2019). "Sabaton injured in car crash in Tunisia". Louder Sound. Retrieved 25 December 2019. External Links *Official Sabaton Website *Sabaton's Record Label *Official Sabaton Facebook Page *Official Sabaton Twitter Page *Official Sabaton YouTube Channel *Interview With Pär Sundström from Sabaton I THE GREAT WAR Special Gallery Sabaton1.jpg Sabaton2.jpg Sabaton3.jpg Sabaton4.jpg Sabaton5.jpg Sabaton6.jpg Sabaton8.jpg Sabaton7.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on December 29, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006